Dark Rising
by scourgestarleaderofMoonClan
Summary: Yugi's family is dead. Now he has Yami, Dartz and Harry Potter to deal with. Not to mention Hogwarts! In progress. Suck at sums. Please R&R!


me: **Hello! Welcome to my new fanfic!**

Yami Marik: **Another?**

me: **Shut up Melvin**

**Yami Marik: Don't make me stab you.**

**Yami Yugi: You better watch it, tomb keeper.**

Yami Marik: And why is that?

YY: ***whips out a paint ball gun*****THIS!**

**me: I don't own Yugioh or Harry Potter!****Now if you excuse me, I have a paint ball gun to confiscate and a certain Thief King to speak to.**

…**...**

Yugi walked home from another day of school. When he got to his house, he saw a yellow caution tape surrounding the Kame game store. Ducking beneath it, He opened his front door. What he saw changed his life forever. Police were swarming the place, surrounding a body covered with a white sheet draped over it. He couldn't see the face, but he could recognize the bulky shape of his grandfather. A police man clamped a hand on Yugi's shoulder. All Yugi could do was let the silent tears roll down his face. He had no relatives left. His parents were in prison with a death sentence hanging over their heads. The police man spoke. " Look, kid, we've looked up your family history, and you don't have any family members left. We'll be taking you to the orphanage so you can have a nice family, okay?" The police man was now level with Yugi. "How did he die?" Yugi whispered. "What?" " How did he die?" Yugi repeated a little bit louder. A lady from forensics walked over and reported to the officer. " No signs of death sir," she said, " We've done all the tests we could, and not even our magic tests could find anything."

"I want you out of my house." I looked down at the small boy I was holding. " Look kid, we can't leave, this is a case." I replied. " I said get out of my house." His words were more forcible this time. "Kid, you heard what I said,-" "OUT!" A blast of energy shot my team and me across the room. I heard a few moans as I sat up. The boy was obviously disturbed, disturbed enough to hurt the people who were trying to help him. I held my hands up as a sign of surrender. " Alright kid, we'll leave." the boys eyes were shadowed as I gathered my team. As soon as we left, I issued an order. " Lena, I want you to get the orphanage officials and tell them to meet us here in three days. They're used to dealing with kids like this." To me, the sooner this was over, the better.

I didn't mean to blow up on them, I just wanted them away. I placed grandpa on his bed, and made myself dinner. The next day I went to school, stayed quiet, got bullied by Joey and Tristan and did my homework. This pattern continued for the next two days, until I heard a knock on the door

Me: Ha Ha! Chapter 2!

YM: Have you spoken to that Ra forsaken thief yet?

Me: I'll let him answer that.

YB: ***covered in paint*** WHY ME?

YM: What did you do?

Me: I let a certain Pharaoh on 13 coffees and um,*counts on fingers* 27 candy bars play with his paint ball gun... I still have the pharaoh locked in his room, If you want to see...

YM:This I must see. ***smirks***

Me: His room is down the hall.

YM: ***walks into the room***

5 mins later

YM: ***covered in paint*** I'm permanently scarred for the rest of my life...

…...

Harry had just finished packing his trunk for Hogwartswhen he saw the man with aqua colored hair and his partner knock on the door of the game store. He had heard rumors that the owner had been murdered, but nothing had been on the news yet. He watched as they entered the unlocked store. They rummaged through the empty cabinets until they seemed to find what they were looking for. The large man with blond hair picked up what seemed to be empty air, until a small boy appeared in his overgrown hand. He looked frightened and struggled a bit, until they put him down. He picked up an odd-looking pendent and placed a piece in the middle. A bright light shone and the boy seemed to have changed. His narrow eyes were glowing and completely filled with purple. His hair was bigger and he was taller. There was an outline of an Egyptian Pharaoh's clothes surrounded his clothes. When he spoke his voice was deep and masculine. "**WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT DO YOU WISH WITH ME?**" His voice boomed across the room. " Raphael, procedure 13 please." The aqua haired man asked his partner, not seeming to be fazed by the boy. "Understood" The blond haired man, Raphael, pulled out a card. "DIFFUSE!" The boy seemed to split in two. One was like the one he had just seen, in Egyptian clothes, yet as pale as a ghost. The other was the boy he had seen before, innocent and childish. He recognized the smaller one as Yugi Motou. The other was unfamiliar. Yugi was unconscious but the other was not. The aqua haired man muttered something unrecognizable and glyphs bound the still struggling boy. "**RELEASE ME!**" He screamed, continuing his fight. The aqua-haired man pulled out a small shot with blue liquid Harry recognized as a type of tranquilizer. He injected it into the struggling boy. The boy fell unconscious, and the two men walked out, the boys in their arms. Harry tried to get away undetected, but no such luck. "Harry Potter I assume?" Harry heard the aqua-haired man shout. "Y-Yes?" "My name is Dartz, and I will be the new defense against the dark arts teacher at Hogwarts." The man, Dartz, said. "This is my friend Raphael, he will be assistant care of magical creatures professor. "Um, okaayyy, what do you need me to do, professor?" Harry asked, feeling quite awkward. "Who are headed on your way to Diagon Alley, correct?" " Um, yeah, how'd you know?" "You need to work on your occumalacy, young Harry." He said, giving Harry a wink. "Anyway, Would you take these two with you? I need to be somewhere else for a while." Harry didn't know what to say. "I understand, that with what after you've seen, you don't want to. But this would be a great help to me." Harry could just nod.

YY: Glad that's over.

Joey: What happened?

YM: Have you ever seen the Pharaoh on sugar high?

Joey: No.

YB: ***chimes in*** Turns out the pharaoh is very sugar intolerant. One candy bar, crazy. 27 candy bars and 13 coffees, psycho.

Joey: What he do?

Me: He set fire to a swimming pool. O_o With a paint ball gun.

Joey: How the-

YY: Don't ask.

…...

Harry found himself walking between Yugi and Ron with a very reluctant Yami behind. Yami, the boy, had been locked up in that pendant for 5 thousand years, which was the reason for his paleness. He had formed an amazing bond with Fred and George though, seeing mischief a way to get back at Harry for dragging him along. In the past two days, he had been pranked ten times, with the Egyptian prince behind them all. He couldn't remember anything about himself or Egypt, so Yugi had dubbed him Yami, for his shadowy personality. "Oh my!" Mrs. Weasely said. "Almost time to board the trains!" Ten minuets later, Harry and crew were on the train, heading for Hogwarts. Yami was stroking his new black kitten, Isis. Yugi had a male black kitten named Osiris. The compartment door slid open, and a familiar blond head poked in. "What do you want now, Draco?" Hermione asked. "I heard that we were getting two new students. Oh, they must be you." He turned his gaze to Yugi and Yami. They had just come in from changing into their new robes. Draco looked at them with pure contempt in his eyes. "So you're still hanging around mudbloods, eh Potter?"." He said. Before anyone could say anything, Draco was thrown across the compartment, pinned to the wall with shadows. _"__If you call us__mudbloods__again you soul will be fed to Isis." _Yami's kitten increased in size until a black lioness the size of Yami with malicious blue eyes stood before them. Draco whimpered. **"****NOW GO!"** Draco was thrown out of the compartment.

"Wow! I wonder if Osiris could do that." Yugi said. "That was really freaky." Ron said. "I don't want your kitten doing that too." As if he understood, Osiris became a large black lion with green eyes before shrinking back to his normal state. "Cats are the chosen beasts of the gods. Of course they can do that. They can talk as well." Yami said, receiving many odd stares from Ron, Harry, and Hermione. "You guys wanna play a game?" Yugi asked, trying to get the subject of magical kittens off of everybody's mind. "I brought plenty, including Duel Monsters." "Let's play Wizard's chess!" Ron blurted out. It was Yugi's turn to look confused. "Wizard's chess is a lot like Muggle chess, except that the pieces move on their own." He explained to the smaller boy. "Here I'll show you." Ron pulled out a chess board and a bag of pieces. "White or Red?" He asked. "Um, White I guess." Responded the still confused Yugi. Ron set up the board quickly. "I'll start. Pawn to D4." Ron said. Yugi watched in amazement as the pawn moved forward one space. Yugi soon made his move. "Ron is so going to win." Harry said. "I bet Yugi will." Yami shot back. "I bet you ten chocolate frogs that Ron will win." Harry knew that the pale Egyptian had a fondness for chocolate. "Deal." 10 minuets later, a satisfied Yami was munching on a chocolate frog. "I can't believe he beat me." Ron groaned. Yugi smiled and offered Ron a Pumpkin pastie.

Me: I'd like to give everyone a fair warning. I am not doing the years and things at Hogwarts. It's too hard to keep track of the teachers.

YY: No angry mobs please. I already have to deal with Bakura, Melvin and Kaiba on a daily basis. I'm always the one who has to stop the mobs.

YB: Not my fault the rest of us are too lazy to.

Me: Oh you'll get a job alright...:3

…...


End file.
